Leanora: The Forbidden Beauty
by Mrs. Frodo Baggins
Summary: When Anakin Skywalker's missing sister suddenly turns up in Coruscant, things take a turn. Amid all the action and chaos, this girl is on a mission to find their mother again, and her biological father. Obi-Wan suddenly begins to notice the Skywalker girl, again. What will happen on this dangerous and love filled journey? Better summary inside! Obi-Wan/OC, T just in case!
1. Miss Skywalker

**A/N: Oh my word, I told myself I would NEVER do this until my LOtR story was finished... but I seem to fail at that a lot.**

**Okay, here is my SW fanfiction! I had been debating over whether or not I'd make a Luke/OC, Anakin/OC, or Obi-Wan/OC...**

**I decided Obi-Wan/OC, and gave Anakin a sister! I'm horrible, I know. Bash me all you want, cause I know some of you SW fans out there will HATE me for giving him a sister. **

**But, it is MY story, not yours. Its my fanfiction and I'll do what I want with it. I am not entirely pleased with the first chapter, and I had a SUPER hard time giving his sister a name. (gosh, I'm giving everything away here)**

**DC: I only own Anakin's sister and her father.**

* * *

**Summary-**

**A weary Skywalker girl is found in Coruscant by her borther and Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Having some power with the Force, she has been able to stay alive the past nine years. Skywalker has questioned her birth, though. It wasn't like her brother's, he had no father. Yet, she does. Why does she still have some of the Force within her? Who was her father? A new relationship is reawakened, as she and Obi-Wan are sent to Tipoca City on a mission to find a missing planet. Will they be able to keep away from this dangerous attachment? Or will they be pushed farther into it? Also, does Anakin sense this relationship churning? How will this affect the two and their sibling relationship?**

**Well, I guess you'll have to read to find out!**

**A story of love, friendship, discoveries, and trials all in one. Siblings, a father, lovers, and the force don't mix very well.**

* * *

_There is unrest in the Galactic Senate._ _Several hundred solar systems under_ _the leadership of the rebel leader, Count_ _Dooku, have decalred their intentions to_ _secede from the Republic. __This separatist movement has made it __difficult for the limited number of __Jedi Kights to maintain peace and __order in the galaxy. __Senator Amidala, the former Queen of __Naboo, is returning to Coruscant __to vote on the critical issue __of creating an army to assist the __overwhelmed Jedi._

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Coruscant**

**22 BBY**

Rain poured down from the sky, a girl wrapped in a black cloak sloped along the outskirts of Coruscant. She was shivering, and hungry. It was just the one thing she needed to be avoiding, though: people. Letting out a painful cough, she sucked in a sharp breath and rounded the corner. A horribly shabby nightclub with flashing lights and drunken civilians sat in front of her. Music could be heard inside, and the smell of food intoxicated her nostrils. It was almost too much, a few crackers or a glass of something couldn't hurt, right? Gripping her blaster, she confidently walked past the homeless and drunk.

The club was dim inside, and the smell of alcohol was all around her. She could sense something, someone she knew. Now she had to make this quick and easy. Running to the bar she slid into a seat quietly. The bartender set a glass in front of her.

"What'll it be?" He asked as the girl threw him a few coins.

"Water." She snapped.

The bartender laughed and shook his head, "You're at the club! Have some fun, girly! How about something stronger than water, hm?" The creature lifted her chin up and smiled at her, she reached for his wrist and squeezed it. He let out a small whimper and the girl winked at him.

"Water would be fine." She replied sweetly as she let go of his wrist. The creature nodded his head and quickly filled the glass with her water. She gulped it down in a few seconds, then took a few thin breadsticks from the couple next to her making out, to drunk to notice.

Then, a presence overwhelmed her like nothing else. _Two people?_ Two people she knew? The girl placed a hand to her forehead and shut her eyes tightly, her head was pounding, ears ringing, and body crumbling. The force was strong, very strong. She nearly fell over a chair, but caught herself on a nearby booth seat. Slowly she slid into the booth and laid her head down on the table.

"Force, no. Make it stop!" She whispered to herself. Even meditating wouldn't help her now, not that she even had time. Lifting her head, she saw a few people stir uneasily. Maybe someone was here that wasn't supposed to be? A man walked by her briskly, he seemed to be entranced.

"Sir!" She grabbed his jacket and spun him around. His face was in a state of loss, as if he were hypnotized, she could tell he was under some sort of "spell".

"My life is horrible." He blurted out.

She shot him a puzzled look. Glancing all around her, she quickly sat the man down across from her.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked him as he looked around like a little boy.

He turned to her, "I need to rethink my life."

"You need to rethink your life?" She repeated with a puzzled smirk, the man nodded. Slowly though, he seemed to be coming back to life.

"Who told you this?"

"A man! In a funny bath robe." He said as he shook his head, then brought his hand to his forehead, "Gah, my head!"

The girl drug him by his collar closer to her, "What was his name?" She whispered quietly, the man pushed her away.

"I don't know! How am I supposed to know?" He shouted at her as he stood abruptly, "And I suppose you think I'll sell you my death sticks? Well the answer is NO!"

The girl shook her head, and with the wave of her hand, she spoke in a calm and soothing voice. The man let it echo in his ears, and take over his senses. It was a good feeling, and her voice was like velvet.

"You will point this man out to me, right now." She said to him as the man slowly turned to scan the crowd.

He pointed to the bar. The girl slowly stood and followed his finger. There at the bar, sat a man in a brown robe.

The girl nodded, "Now leave, and do not speak of this to anyone." He nodded, "And drop the death sticks."

She heard them drop and she watched him leave slowly. But when she turned to look back at the bar, the man was gone.

"Oh, force." She whispered to herself. Now she needed to get out, she was cutting it way too close. In a scramble she turned and began to run, but fell over a chair in the process, and knocking over a server.

"Get out of my way!" The girl shoved the man as she stood and darted for the door. Before she could reach it though, a hand reached her. They snagged her robe and tore it right off. She paused and with a gasp fell to the floor in a sweep of dizziness.

"Stand up, slowly. Hands off your blaster." The voice growled from behind. Her eyes went wide, and she held her hands up. Slowly, shakily, she stood. The person didn't recognize her yet?

"Don't hurt me, please." She whimpered as the person stepped closer.

"Then, don't hurt the Senator." It growled back. Now she raised a brow, hurt the Senator? Why would she?

"Now, I'm gonna take your blaster, and I say lets get out of here before we cause anymore of a commotion." The voice said as she nodded.

"Good work, padawan." Another voice said.

She knew what she had to do. As the hand took away her blaster, she reached for the person's wrist. In the blink of an eye, she had them on the floor, with the kick of her leg she maneuvered her body over theirs.

"Master!" The voice cried from below. She reached down and quickly pulled her blaster out of their grip. A little too quick for her taste, the person stood and took her down easily. She hid her face as she turned away and pushed them off and did a back roll away. Another hand grabbed her from behind as they attempted to bring her down.

"STOP!" She cried out just as Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi ignited his light saber. It lit up the girl's frightened and sickly face. She panted and stared at the man with tears. His eyes went wide, and his grip on her slowly began to soften, as if her skin was becoming to slippery to hold.

She let out a yelp as she was kicked behind the knees and fell to the floor, "Master! Take her-"

"Anakin! Stop!" Yelled Obi-Wan as he pulled the shaking girl up.

She let out a gasp for air, "I'm going to be sick!" She exclaimed suddenly, Obi-Wan spun her around and pulled her back to his chest, she leaned over and threw up all over the floor.

Now, his padawan backed away in awe. His eyes trained on the girl he now remembered who had left all those years ago. She hung her head low, gasping and coughing. Obi-Wan held back her hair as she clung to his arms, she looked up.

"Hi, Ani." She said with a smile, a forced smile.

Obi-Wan glanced up at Anakin, who was frowning skeptically, but turned away from the girl. His sister smiled and let out another gasp for air, she threw up again.

"Master!" Anakin suddenly cried out in fear. Before Obi-Wan could unsheathe his saber again, the girl spun around with blaster in hand. Over Obi-Wan's shoulder, she shot at the bounty hunter behind him. They fell to the floor as the wound in their left shoulder began to bleed profusely.

Obi-Wan then carried the girl to another booth and set her down, she passed out as soon as her head hit the table.

* * *

**Coruscant**

**Obi-Wan's Apartment**

Anakin lay against the bed on the floor, his sister hadn't woke up since she had passed out last night. After she (helpfully) had shot the bounty hunter, Zam Wesell, they dragged her outside. It had been an attempt to kill Senator Amidala after all, and she had been hired by someone named, "Toxic Dart?" He question as he played with the bedding. His sister moaned and turned over in her sleep.

How could she come back now? After she had left? Anakin remembered the day clearly, she had left a heart breaking note. The entire night after they had brought her back here, he had been reading it over and over again as he waited for her to wake.

_Ani,_

_I am so sorry. I just, can't be here anymore. It's not you, brother, it's me. This is my choice. I am leaving the Jedi Temple. I've enough training on my own now that I can get along on life._

_It's just so hard._

_I love you, so much, Anakin. With all my dear heart, I love you. Don't ever stop pursuing the Jedi dream. I know you'll do great and wonderful things._

_I love you,_

_Leanora_

He pounded his fist on the floor as he set the note down. It made him boil over in anger and sadness. He was torturing her! Leaving, then coming back!

_'How dare she?'_ He thought to himself as he spun around on his knees. As she lay on the bed, though, it calmed him. One of the many things he had observed in his sister over the years, was the ability she had to calm people. She gave a natural aura of peace, and even love. He sank back down next to her and held her hand. It was warm, and fit just right in his hand. Her blonde hair was messy, but had grown back to its long state. The temple made her cut it when they had first come, to an awful style. It had been short at her left cheek, then curved all the way around the back of her head, getting longer until the left side, where it stopped right above her waist. Now, though, it left an uneven length. Her usually freckled face showed no signs of life, it was pale and bloodied in certain spots. Her cheekbones stood out, and her collar bone. She had lost so much weight. Even when they couldn't get food back home on Tatooine sometimes, it didn't keep her from losing so much. She was skin and bones now. He hadn't even got to see her eyes, not even last night. That was what he was dying to see. They looked so much like their mother's eyes, he missed them. Sometimes, when he was homesick at night in the temple, he would sneak to her room and wake her up. Sometimes they would talk, snack, or she would sing to him. He always found himself awake in his room the next day, though.

Those were the rough nights, the nights he still had sometimes. He couldn't just run to Obi-Wan when he felt sad! He needed his sister. But where had she been? Who knew where. Those nights, he would bottle up his feelings and slink into sleep and tears.

Sighing, he turned back and leaned against the bed again. Maybe Padmè could help! Suddenly, the sound of his sister's moan was heard and he turned around.

"Where am I?" She asked groggily.

Anakin grinned and stood up quickly, "In Coruscant! Lea, you're awake!" He exclaimed as now, Obi-Wan, Padmé, and a nurse walked in. Anakin looked up and watched as Obi-Wan looked down at Leanora with concern.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as the nurse walked to her side and placed a pill, water, and some breakfast next to her bed.

Leanora wiped her eyes and shook her head, "Not good."

Obi-Wan nodded his head, then smiled, "It's good to see you awake, milady."

Leanora nodded her head as Padmé walked to the girl's side and sat next to her on the bed. Anakin nodded his head at the Senator.

"Oh, Lea!" Padmé exclaimed as the two hugged, Leanora smiled at her old nickname she hadn't heard in years. She smiled and hugged her back tightly, she certainly had missed having a best friend to talk to.

"Padmé, I'm so glad to see you!" She said as the two began to laugh. Obi-Wan smiled and sighed, these two Skywalker siblings were a handful.

Anakin smiled at the two as they broke apart. Padmé smiled at her and pulled at her hair.

"We were waiting for you to wake up before we cleaned you up."

Leanora smiled, "Thanks." She said back in a hoarse voice.

Now she turned to her brother, "Anakin!" She whispered as she slowly slid to the edge of her bed. He ran to her side as she began to wobble, trying to walk to him.

The two looked at each other with smiles. He was so much taller than her now! Not that she wasn't tall, but her stood at least a whole head above her. He was so grown up, twenty now? She had missed all his growing up, and where had she been? Hiding from her past, and fears. Trying to track down her father, and find their mother. She hadn't been successful in either.

"Anakin, I'm so sorry!" She said as she caressed his cheek, he smiled and shook his head.

"Lets talk about that later." He said as he enveloped her in a hug. Padmé and Obi-Wan smiled at the reunion.

Anakin and Leanora smiled within the hug, her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek and he helped her to stand. Then she looked to Obi-Wan.

She smirked at him and held out a hand to him. He laughed and shook his head, "Milady-"

"Lea! Have you still not got it through your head that I hate formalities?" She exclaimed as he let out a chuckle.

"I'm afraid not, Leanora." He walked over to them and took her hand and shook it. Leanora felt somewhat disappointed, a mere handshake?

Wait, why was she disappointed? A handshake was fine! They were just friends!

"It's good to see you, Obi-Wan." She said as he smiled at her.

"It's good to have you back, Leanora Skywalker."

* * *

**Okay, so much, MUCH more will be explained in the next chapter! A lot more history and flashbacks. **

**So as you can tell this is mainly set in Attack of The Clones, with the exception of a few flashbacks from The Phantom Menace.**

**who likes the name Leanora? I thought it was cool! I actually bought a baby names app just for it, I really was struggling on what to name her. My original name for her was Alilae (a-lee-lay), then Aliana, then Aellyn, after that I was lost. Then it started out Lea, then I was like, that has to be her nickname! Then I found the name Leanora! The app also has the name meanings.**

**Leanora- Torch**

**THEN I FOUND THE NAMES FRODO, ANAKIN, AND OBI! Wan is a girl name, so I combined the two.**

**Frodo- Wise**

**Anakin- Warrior**

**Obi- Heart**

**Wan- Gentle, gracious**

**So I figured Obi-Wan could mean gentle heart? I liked it(: Just a few fun facts for ya!**

**Should I continue? Or drop it under the bus?... Reviews of any kind much appreciated, I may just change the plot and Leanora if I have to.**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millston of Bywater**


	2. Dinner Conversations

**A/N: Okay, so here is chapter 2! Thank you to ALL my faithful reviewers! This story seems like it's off to a good start(:**

**This is sort of a filler chapter, it may be boring, I warn you! I think once we get past all of Lea's flashbacks, and all her history is finally complete, it'll be better than ever! I bought Episodes 1-3 on BluRay this weekend and watched em with my friend! I hadn't ever seen all of episode 3 before, and I must say that when Order 66 was issued, I almost started crying! It was an awesome scene, and so emotional as well! Anakin, why did you kill the younglings?! **

**Gah, feels.**

**Anyways, I present chapter 2! **

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Coruscant **

**Padmè's Apartment**

After half an hour, or so, of laughing and talking, the boys helped Lea get to Padmé's apartment to be cleaned up. She was a little wobbly when walking.

"Do you have anything other than a refresher?" Lea asked as Padmé dismissed the boys, she chuckled at the answer.

"A hot bath?" She asked with a smile.

Lea nodded her head vigorously and whispered, "That sounds nice."

Padmé had her maids get the tub ready and the girls sat and talked. Padmé had really missed having a best friend to talk to, it felt good. She discussed everything that was currently going on, and all of the politics. Eventually, the maids came back in and bowed to the girls.

"Your bath is ready, milady." One of them timidly said as the girls nodded. Padmé guided her friend to the bathroom and privately let her change out of her clothes. She even had them taken away and disposed of and asked for Lea to be given a new wardrobe and the spare room next to her brother's. Lea sat down in the tub slowly, and let the hot water sting her skin blissfully. The bubbles enveloped her body as she sank down in, and covered her like a blanket. Sighing, she smiled and went underwater. She felt clean, and new again. It had been a very long time since she had had a decently warm bath with soap.

Padmé walked back in with a smile as the girl came to surface with a grin, "So, where have you been the last nine years?"

Lea frowned and sunk lower into the tub, "Looking for answers."

Padmé raised a brow, "To what?"

Lea sighed and looked to her friend. Now she had to tell her story, explain why she'd left, and why she didn't come back. It would be hard, and she knew she had to start from the beginning.

"Lea?" Padmé asked quietly as Lea let a tear slide down her face.

"It all started the day Ani went before the council."

* * *

_"Anakin, be brave for me, okay? Be brave for your big sister." Leanora whispered to her brother as they sat outside the Jedi Council's door. Anakin brushed his sister away with a smile._

_"Don't worry, Lea! I'll be fine!" He exclaimed as his sister nodded with a smile._

_"I just don't want you to get to excited."_

_"I'll be a Jedi, don't worry!"_

_Lea sighed and closed her eyes, "It's not even that, Ani. It's the exact opposite. I don't want you to get your hopes up. There is a good chance they won't-"_

_Anakin's frown of sadness was enough to shut her up. Lea let out a sigh and caressed her brother's cheek._

_"You're right, Ani. I shouldn't worry." She pressed their foreheads together, "I know you'll be fine."_

_Anakin squeezed his sister's hand, she was all he had now. She was his lifeline, the only reminder of his mother._

_Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon then approached them, "Anakin." Qui-Gon alerted with a smile as the little boy grinned. Lea sighed as her brother turned to hug him, then ran off into the doors. She barely caught a glimpse of some members, they looked serious and scary. The doors shut and she placed her face in her hands. A presence sat next to her._

_"Do not worry, child." Qui-Gon comforted as she chuckled._

_"How can I not?"_

_"Trust in the council and their decision, trust in your brother." He responded as the girl looked to him._

_Obi-Wan sat on the other side of her and studied her worried expression. Blue eyes darted back and forth from his master to the ground, her tanned face coated in anxiety. The Force was trying to pull her in, but she was resisting. Obi-Wan took her hand and patted it, she jumped a little at the touch._

_"Relax, worry won't help! Let the Force calm you." He said to her as she nodded. Now they looked at their hands, Obi-Wan instantly let go as the girl blushed and looked back down._

_'Force, that was odd.' Obi-Wan thought to himself, the touch had made him feel calm and peaceful. Her skin seemed to chill at his touch, soothing him. He shook his head and turned back to watch the blue eyed beauty._

_Letting out a deep breath, she closed her eyes._

_It was working!_

_She smiled to herself as she imagined Anakin as a Jedi Knight, saving the galaxy from all evil, and bringing balance. She was calm._

_"Thanks." She mumbled as the two smiled at each other. Qui-Gon nodded at his padawan. It grew quiet between the three for awhile as they waited. Qui-Gon sighed and placed a hand on Lea's back._

_"Lea, the council would like to see you as well," Qui-Gon suddenly said as she slowly turned to him._

_She let out a shaky breath, "Me?" She questioned, finger pointed to her chest. Qui-Gon nodded and smiled at her._

_"Nothing to worry about, just a few questions is all!" He reassured her as the girl nodded an slunk back against the wall._

_Where was Anakin? They were really taking a long time, and stressing her out. Anakin always made her stress._

_Thirty minutes later, the boy strode out with a smirk on his face. Lea smiled at him and the two hugged._

_"How was it?" She asked as he beamed at her._

_"Awesome! It was so cool, Lea!" He began to talk all about the odd questions they asked him, and the small screen with pictures on it, he got them all right without even looking!_

_"How did you do that?" Lea marveled as Anakin chuckled._

_"Simple! Just a feeling, I guess." Anakin paused and smiled at his sister, he was so happy._

_"Leanora?" Mace Windu called from the doorway. Lea and Anakin's heads snapped to the elder Jedi, who nodded at her. Anakin stared at his sister._

_"Lea? Are you gong to be a Jedi too?"_

_"Anakin, you aren't a Jedi yet! And, I don't know." She trailed off as she stood hand in hand with him. She squeezed his hands and looked back at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. The master nodded to her with a hopeful smile, while his padawan merely bowed to her with a smirk. She smiled back at them and kissed her brother's forehead, and into the council's room she went._

* * *

There was a knock on the door and the two girls jumped a little. Padmé pressed an ear to the door.

"Yes?"

"It's Obi-Wan, Seantor. Anakin was wandering when you two would be done." His muffled voice asked from the door. Padmé turned to her friend and they shrugged shoulders.

"Give us ten more minutes, Master Kenobi!" She called back as Obi-Wan nodded from the outside and left. Padmé turned back to Lea, who was now washing her hair.

"So, how is that day relevant to your cause of leaving?"

"Well, the council asked a few questions, and tested my reflexes, and determined I would also be trained to be a Jedi. They told me I would be trained to the best of my ability, since I was starting later than usual. My senses and skills would not be as good as all the other Jedis, but well enough."

* * *

_"Miss Skywalker, we do suggest that training be done separate from your brother." Mace Windu said suddenly as he stared at the girl._

_She nodded, "I understand, a master cannot have two padawans. Also, he is younger and I am older, out skills and teachings would be different."_

_The council members all looked to each other in approval. But, that wasn't the reason why she wouldn't train with him, but they decided to let it be. The girl nodded and they dismissed her. She and her brother collided in an embrace._

* * *

"I'm still confused, Lea. The Council agreed with your reasoning as to why you couldn't train with Ani, right?"

Lea sighed as Padmé closed her eyes and the girl stood, she tossed her a towel.

"You see, I thought that too! But as time went on, I began to understand." She stepped out of the tub and into the changing room. A nice, simple, evening dress was laid out for her. It was a cream color, cuffed at the wrists with flowing sleeves. V-necked at the top, and at the waist it flowed out a little.

"I realized how distracting I was becoming to my brother. His training was going amazingly well, and the Jedi was impressed with him." She sighed as she slipped into the dress, "Anakin was always asking for me during training times, and Obi-Wan disapproved of that. Even when I was training with my master, he would pester us. One time he ran into the training room as I was practicing my saber skills." She paused and stepped out of the changing room.

"I nearly took his head off."

Padmé chuckled, "But that was just Ani being Ani!"

"I know, but the fact was that with me being there, it was still a distraction! Then, I realized that it was affecting me as well." Lea continued as Padmé handed her a wide, black belt to go around her waist.

"How?" Padmé questioned as Lea braided her hair.

The girl sighed and closed her eyes, "I was losing Ani. He was becoming so focused on his training, and studies that he was changing. Looking at him, I saw him so differently. I began to think to myself, 'This is draining the life out of him!'. But I guess he really enjoyed it. I just didn't see my little brother anymore, it wasn't the same. I knew he would never be the same, but it felt odd." The girls looked at each other and smiled, Padmé bringing her in for a comforting hug.

"Lea, I'm so sorry. It must have been hard." She said.

Lea nodded, "It still is."

Padmé decided not to question Lea anymore, and the two exited the shower room. Padmé smiled at Lea's appearance.

"You look so good, Lea! I mean, healthier and lively. You look beautiful." She grinned and the two laughed.

"Me? Beautiful? That's you, Padmé!"

Padmé blushed and hugged her friend, then walked arm in arm outside. Obi-Wan and Anakin stood outside waiting. Anakin's face brightened up at his sister and he ran to her.

"You look so much better, Lea!" He said as the girl chuckled.

"I didn't before?"

Anakin blushed, "I mean, yes. But-"

"Stop, Ani. I was kidding." His sister teased back as he chuckled. They linked arms and walked to the other two.

"So, where are we going?" Anakin asked as Obi-Wan sighed and laughed. Anakin was always curious.

"I figured Lea would love a full meal, so dinner?" Padmé proposed as Anakin beamed in her direction. Not just because of the thought of food, though. The two smiled at each other, Obi-Wan seemed to notice this.

He cleared his throat, "Milday?" He held his hand out to Padmé, who smiled and gingerly placed her hand in his, then linked arms. Padmé led the way to the dining hall, a lovely room with a view of the thriving city. The four sat down as drinks were served, Lea felt a little saliva swelling in her mouth as she looked at the fruits. Reaching for the bowl, she piled at least six different fruits onto her plate, the three looked at her in surprise. She didn't care, she gulped them down in five minutes.

Obi-Wan shot her a puzzled look, "Since when exactly was the last time you had a decent meal?"

Lea smiled, mouth full of food, "Three years ago!" Her muffled voice exclaimed as they all chuckled.

"So, what places have you been to?" Anakin asked.

Lea turned to him, "Not many places, actually," she swallowed her food, "I mean, I had no transportation, other than hitching a ride with travelers. So where could I go? I mostly stayed here, and a few neighboring planets. I wasn't too far away." Lea replied quietly, her brother nodded and turned back to the food they were served. Lea grinned at the meat and vegetables set before her, and eagerly picked up her silverware and began to eat. Manners didn't even matter at this point. It grew very quiet, the four looked down at their plates.

"Leanora, we need to discuss some matters concerning you and your return." Obi-Wan stated as the girl continued to look at her food.

"The council has asked to see you as soon as possible, within the next day."

"Why?" She picked at her food.

"I don't know, exactly, they just want to discuss matters with you."

Lea snorted, "Always, that's always it. Matters. Why can't they just leave me alone? I left the Jedi Temple for a reason." Lea growled as she looked at Obi-Wan, who stared back sternly.

"Leanora, you cannot simply dismiss the council!"

"It's my choice, my life. I can take care of myself, I did for nine years, didn't I?"

Obi-Wan sighed with frustration, "I don't think that has anything to do with it!"

"It has _everything_ to do with it! I'm not the sixteen year old slave girl, from a barren wasteland of a planet that you met twelve years ago!" She suddenly shouted, everyone turned to look at her with concern. Now she realized that she was standing straight up, and gripping the tablecloth like there was no tomorrow. Padmé placed a hand on hers, and she pulled away instantly. Blushing, she looked back and forth between all three of them.

"I'm sorry, but all I'm trying to say is, I don't need the council to tell me which path to take, or what decision to make, I can do all of that on my own!" She continued as she sat down and placed a hand to her forehead. Anakin stared wide eyed at his sister. She had truly grown up as well, he would have never expected something like that out of her! It sounded so older, and mature, like something his master would say.

Obi-Wan just stared at the girl, waiting for an answer. In his heart, she knew she had no hateful feelings towards the council. It was just her own, selfish, human will that was driving her to proclaim independence.

It was as if she had read his mind, "I do not doubt the council, and their decisions and sayings. But I also do not doubt mine!" She sat up and took a sip of water.

Obi-Wan nodded, "But you will still have to see them, Leanora. You do know that?"

The girl sighed and nodded, "I can't hide forever."

Padmé smiled, "It'll be okay." She reassured her as the two friends smiled.

Now, it was Lea's turn to ask the questions.

"So, why are you two back here, in Coruscant?" She pointed to her brother and Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked uneasy for a moment, "We're here in regards to the Senator's safety. There was an attempted assassination on her last night, you killed her assassin." He paused and let her regather her memory, "I'd like to thank you, by the way. For stopping her."

Lea blushed and looked down, "No problem."

Anakin continued, "The Council sent us here to protect her, and find out who this person is."

"Now, Anakin, you know we weren't sent to do exactly that,"

Anakin snapped his head to his master, "But we already found out who it was, Master!"

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, "Yes, we did. But we still have yet to find out who issued the assassination." He pulled out a small metal object from his robe pocket.

"A dart?" Lea asked as he handed it to her.

"Yes, but we're not quite sure who shot it. Zam Wesell, the assassin, was killed by the dart before she could tell us who issued the assassination." Obi-Wan watched as the girl shook her head. She handed him back the dart and Anakin continued to talk.

"So that's why we're here, sister." He said as she smiled at him.

"I'm just glad you found me!" She exclaimed as he laughed at her. For that brief moment, as everyone smiled, Lea finally felt happy again, and at peace.

* * *

Dinner was ended and Padmé showed Lea to her room, it was in between Obi-Wan and Anakin's room, so they could keep a good eye on her. Lea had been prescribed special pills that would help her regain the protein and vitamins needed in her body that she had loss from lack of food and proper exercise. It was to be taken every three hours.

"You're going to have to take it!" Anakin said as she laid down in her bed.

"I think I'll be fine, I can regain strength on my own!" She declared as he shook his head.

"Then I'll have to force it down your throat!" Lea flinched as he ran to her side. Then, she paused and opened her eyes, the pill was floating right in front of her face. She gasped and turned to her brother.

"I didn't know you'd learned that much, Ani!"

"All thanks to Obi-Wan." He whispered as his fingers swayed back and forth. Lea quickly recalled her master teaching her this, she could only lift things for a few seconds though, before it fell. The girl sighed and opened her mouth, it floated right in. She took a sip of water and hugged her brother. She kissed him goodnight, and he left. Obi-Wan said he would give her the pill in those next three hours.

* * *

"Leanora!" A voice whispered in her ear. Moaning, she turned around and buried her face in her pillow.

"You need to wake up and take this pill!"

Lea swatted her hand at whoever was above her, "No! I'm fine!"

Obi-Wan groaned and eventually grabbed the girl by her shoulders. Abruptly, he pulled her up and flipped her onto her back.

"Hey!" She shouted and glared at him.

"I'm sorry, milady, but you have too!" He replied and motioned for her to be quiet. His face turned serious, and she knew she had too as well. Handing her the pill, she groggily took it and placed it in her mouth, Obi-Wan held the cup of water as she drank from it. He smiled at her and patted her knee, then got up to leave.

"Wait!" She cried out, he stopped and turned to her.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk," she solemnly said as he sighed.

"Lea, we can't!"

"But we have to!"

"You left, and I couldn't do anything about it. I had to pretend as if nothing happened." He stated in sadness as she paused and stood up.

"I'm sorry, truly! I know I caused you and Anakin so much pain, especially Anakin. It was so quick and quiet, I left you both with no explanation." She paused and slowly walked to him. Caressing his cheek, he didn't even look her in the eye.

"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry!" She whispered and placed both hands on his face. He pulled them off and held them down.

"We cannot discuss this, what happened between us is nothing now. We were young, and unwise. Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments, and we knew it!" He whispered harshly, Lea was on the verge of tears now.

"But we didn't even kiss, or hug, anything! It wasn't a bad attachment, it wasn't a forbidden one!"

"Yes, Leanora, it was! And I don't know why you can't accept that!" He exclaimed as she let a tear fall to the ground.

She sighed, "I thought we had something, Obi-Wan! And after you both found me, I thought maybe it wasn't such a bad thing! I thought I could rebuild me and my brother's relationship! And _ours_!" She whispered as he shook his head.

He whispered, "I thought we had a connection as well, but when you left, it was gone, along with you. I'm sorry, milady, but I cannot raise my hopes again."

And with that, he squeezed her hands once more and left her. The girl let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and sank to floor. Even just the way he called her 'milday' hurt.

"Why did I leave?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

**Alright, so I feel like I'm not tuning in with the characters and their personalities. Did Obi-Wan seem out of character? Gosh I hope not, I'll work on it if so.**

**So, a little history on Anakin and Lea, and... OBI-WAN AND LEA?! YES!**

**Hope you enjoyed this(: Keep reviewing! Many ideas in store for this!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**

**BTW, who likes the cover photo? Made it myself(:**


End file.
